Emily's Story
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: A story on how Emily died at the hands of the evil Barkis.


**Just watched this for the first time and wanted to do a story on Emily and Barkis...and what Barkis did not do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Bride or anything done by Tim Burton.**

Emily's day couldn't get any worse. The man of her dreams, the handsome and suave Barkis Bittern, had asked her to marry him. But her father had said she couldn't, as he was but a poor man who had fallen onto hard times and had no valuable title. She was instead going to wed the honorable Lord Nicholas.

"My love? What did he say?"

Emily turned, her brown hair blocking her line of sight temporarily, and came face to face with Barkis. His raven hair hair and tan complexion, his tall stature, as well as his stunning good looks made him the definition of 'tall, dark, and handsome.'

"Oh darling! Father said no! I'm to marry Lord Nicholas!" Emily cried as she fell into her sweetheart's arms. She felt Barkis stiffen, probably his reaction to the news, before he pulled her away gently.

"No other man can have you, my Emily. We must elope!" Barkis declared. Emily gasped before pondering the idea. Yes, she would have to leave the only home she had ever known along with her family and friends. All for a man she had met by two weeks ago. But Emily made a decision: she loved Barkis, and she wanted him and only him.

"Yes, we must. But when? And how?," Emily asked.

"We shall meet at a quarter past 0ne, in the woods near our special tree. And bring a satchel filled with money," Barkis replied. Emily knot her eyebrows in confusion. "For our new life, of course. We'll need some to persuade the Pastor to marry us."

"I see. Oh, I must go and tell Lydia!" Emily exclaimed as she went to go back to her home, before Barkis stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry, lovely, but you can't. Who knows who we can trust not to go run and tell your father of our plans."

Emily thought about it before nodding her head; it seemed like a sensible enough plan. Tell no one, bring money, meet in the woods at a quarter past one. Nothing could go wrong. After she and Barkis parted ways, she headed home.

Emily acted like nothing was wrong, that she wasn't angry at her father for saying no. However, when all the lights were blown out, and no on was awake, Emily tiptoed quietly out of her room to the family safe, where she filled a satchel to the brim with gold as well as some family jewels. She snuck into her parents' room and carefully got her mother's jewelry and wedding gown out of the closet.

She changed, the dress fitting like a glove, and then she made her way towards the woods. She found the old oak tree she and Barkis always snuck off too, and sat the satchel down before picking a bouquet of roses, lilies, and baby's breath for her wedding.

' _My wedding. I can't believe I'm getting married,'_ Emily thought as she waited for her beloved. The woods had gotten dark fast, and a slight fog rolled in. ' _Hope he can find me.'_

She continued to wait, long after one and well into two. In fact, it was about a quarter to three. She began to get nervous, wondering if Barkis had-no, she mustn't think like that. Barkis loved her and she loved him. They would marry, and live happily ever after just like the fairy tale princesses did.

 _Crack_

Emily turned towards the sound and looked towards the shadows. Was it him? Her heart quickened it's pace, butterflies appearing in the girl's stomach. Both anxious and happy, Emily couldn't contain herself.

"Barkis? My love, come and hold me. I've waited ever so long for you." Emily waited, but she received no response.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"I can't believe you bought it," Barkis laughed as he opened the satchel to gold, tons of gold. He then slid the rings off her cold fingers as well as the sapphire necklace she wore. "Shame you had to die. We could have had…..fun."

Barkis then placed his hand on the nearly dead girl's cheek, running it down her side, barely missing her new injury that he had given her. She was beautiful, he had to admit. If he hadn't been poor, maybe the man might've let her live, just so he could show her his true colors.

"I'm sorry, _lovely_ , but I do need to get going. Maybe you'll get lucky and live long enough to get to town. Maybe you might even live," Barkis sneered, half covering the woman with snow. He might have finished had he not been startled by a wolf's howl.

 **AN: I do not like Barkis. Kitkat Out!**


End file.
